rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Old Ones
The Great Old Ones are among one of God's first creations, created after the Archangels and predate all angels, souls, and humans. They were once a race of pure and beautiful beings meant to safeguard all of creation, however Erebos twisted their forms and mind, turning them into despicable and horrifying creatures that only wish to distort balance in existence. The Old Ones had been sealed away in a realm known as Purgatory and have remained their for more than a billion of years. History After the creations of Archangels, Archdemons, Protogenoi, Malthael, Chronotheist by the Primordial Beings, God decided to create a new species, one hoping to help safeguard his creations and originally the first protectors before the creation of younger angels. The Old Ones were actually magnificent, beautiful, and powerful creatures, loyal to their creator until Erebos saw them as weak and decided to corrupt them to the point of even twisting their original forms, turning them into a horrifying monsters that no longer follow their true intentions and wish to distort reality or turn other living creatures into one of them. God tried to restore them but Erebos corrupted them to the point of where if he just cured them, Erebos's corruption would just turn them back into cosmic monsters. Not wanting his creations to destroy existence, but could not bring himself to destroy them, God created the Higher Angels to aid the Archangels into locking the Great Old Ones into a realm known as Purgatory, a place that would act as their prison but later into the afterlife for all monsters. The Old Ones have continuously remained in Purgatory for billions of years, claiming the domain for themselves and scaring or killing other monsters. They do not take trespassers in too kindly, especially angels since it was them that locked them there in the first place. Gateway to Purgatory A group of angels that are harvesting souls are surrounded by monsters, but only for all of them to run away of the incoming presence of a Old One. One of the angels is killed by being dragged away, causing the others to fly away but are chased by many Old Ones. One by one, every angel is taken away until one manages to escape, leaving behind the souls that were harvested. Known Great Old Ones The Old Ones seem to have a chain of command hierarchy among themselves. The strongest among their kind rule over the lesser ones. They all follow their leaders through a hive mind and obey as soldiers. Cthulu (Charles Dance).jpg|Cthulu (High Priest of the Great Old Ones) Hastur (Malcolm McDowell).jpg|Hastur (The Unspeakable One) High Tier Old Ones * Cthulu * Hastur * Mordiggian Mid Tier Old Ones * Ghatanothoa * Ithaqua Low Tier Old Ones * Yig Powers and Abilities Every Old one is extremely dangerous and have the capability of distorting reality and can outmatch high tier supernatural entities. * Biokinesis: A Great Old Ones can twist a species and distort them in such disfigured forms that look horrid. * Fatal Countenance: Particular, Old Ones can cause beings to die just from looking at their true visage. * Immortality: The Great Old Ones on God's creation list of living species are known to be created after Archangels but predate angels. This makes them a billion years old as they even predate souls or humans as well. They continue to remain alive in Purgatory and will not age or wither. * Immunity: A Great Old One is nearly impossible to kill as they are hardly vulnerable to any sort of attacks thrown at them. Their mind functions so differently than other entities that it is not considered normal or sane. This is very dangerous for telepathic beings to read their mind as what they'll see inside will horrify them. No weapon except for Primordial Level Weaponry can kill them, not even at their vital organs. Phoenix Ash can somehow kill them and banish any Old One back to Purgatory. * Mental Manipulation: A Great Old One loves to influence lesser individual's mental state by scaring them or drive others insane. This allows them to destroy groups and tear apart the world by sowing chaos and madness. When an Old One gains the DNA of a person they wish to mimic, they also gain their memories, which is how any of the Old Ones had a very well understanding of humanity, despite being locked away for a billion of years. * Nigh-Invulnerability: A Great Old Ones cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing can actually kill an Old One, not even a strike to their vital organs. They cannot be killed by mere brute force. For individuals such as angels can only kill an Old One by first striking their heart, decapitating the head, and finally end it with a full-force smite to officially kill an Old One, but only a Higher Angel can do this. The Old Ones can be harmed by light-based attacks that harms them sort of like acid or fire. Primordial Level Weaponry or Primordial Species Level Entities and higher can easily kill any Great Old One. Ashes from a Phoenix can somehow poison them and banish the Old Ones back to Purgatory. * Parafrosynikinesis: The Great Old Ones have been known to cause chaos and mayhem when they enter the human world as they can manipulate the human minds, causing them to loose all of their sanity. * Reality Warping: A Great Old One can distort reality and destroy all that is logical, causing disruption of the natural order. Their reality warping powers are on par, if not, greater than Higher Angels. * Shape-Shifting: A Great Old One can alter their physical form and turn shape into anyone or any object they desire. A Great Old One's true visage was horribly altered and because their form is terrifying, humans would want to claw their eyeballs out and vomit their organs. For demons and monsters it would also kill them by driving them insane and committing suicide. Only stronger beings can resist and perceive an Old One's true visage without direct harm. The Old Ones can turn into any individual they mimic just by touching them on skin contact. * Soul Channeling/Reading/Absorption: A Great Old One can consume or absorb any soul into their body. It is unknown the number amount of souls they can contain. A Great Old One can also detect if a soul is present in an individual or not. * Super Strength: Any Old One possesses vast supernatural physical strength to outmatch any supernatural entity. It would require First Generation Titans, Elder Cyclops, Hecatoncheires, Typhon, or Chief Higher Angels to outmatch any individual Old Ones. High tier like Cthulu cannot be matched by any entity. * Telekinesis: A Great Old One can move objects or beings with their minds. * Telepathy: All Great Old Ones are mentally psychically linked to one another and can communicate like a hive mind. ** Eldritch Mind: Not only do they appear alien-like but their minds are uncomprehending as no telepathy can withstand the minds of a Great Old One, let alone coming back sane as mind readers can become insane just by looking inside an Old One. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Light-Based Attacks: The pure power of light itself can harm the Great Old Ones and may stun them for a short while. High tier can resist and ignore any agonizing pain. A combine holy white light attack by common angels are capable of knocking out a low tier Old One unconscious. * Magic (Lovecraftian Binding/Sealing Spells): While regualr magic is useless and can only slow them down, Lovecraftian Spell created by God and Mabota can bind or seal a Great Old One away can affect them. There is a special chant inside the Lovecraftian Tablet that has the power to send the Old Ones back to Purgatory. * Poor Concealment: Despite their power, unfortunately an Old One's presence can be felt by any individual, even humans, which makes it impossible for them to conceal their presence and hide from certain individuals. This will let entities know of their incoming presence. Destroying Beings * Chief Higher Angels: Samyaza, Chamuel, Kerubiel, and Seraphiel can outmatch any individual Great Old One except for Cthulu. * Demiurge: the child of a Primordial Being and mortal can destroy any Great Old One. * High Tier Deities: First Deities of their Religion, Kronos, Elder Cyclops, Hecatoncheires, First Generation Titans are capable of fending off against the Old Ones but cannot kill them through natural means. * High Tier Half-Breeds: Empowered Cambions, Rephaim, Eliouds, Arch-Cambion/Nephilims/Nephalem or other top tier angelic half-breeds can destroy any Old One with ease. * Lilith: Any Old One can physically outmatch her. She can at least harm the Old Ones and hold her own for a short while until her inevitable defeat. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy any Great Old One. God created them and Erebos easily twisted them into monsters. Only he can undo their corruption. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can destroy any Great Old One. * Shards: A fragment of a Primordial Being can destroy any Great Old One. Weapons * The First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * Phoenix Ash: Somehow ashes of the Phoenix is capable of killing any Great Old One and banish them back to Purgatory. * Personal weapons of Primordial Beings: The personal weaponry of the Primordial Beings, Death's Scythe, Chronos's Time Sickle, Mabota's Spear or Goddess's Staff can destroy any Great Old One. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Weapons of Primordial Beings/Species like Archangel Blades, Necro-Scythe, Archdemon Blades, Oberon;s Staff can instantly kill any Great Old One. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:God's Creations Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Strongest of Species Category:Great Old One Category:Villain Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Light and Darkness Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Alive